Vegeta's Long Lost Sister, Part 1
by Caz-Stacey
Summary: No-one knew what would happen on Vegeta's birthday ...
1. Chapter One Surprise!

Vegeta's long lost sister part I  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"For Kami's sake Kakarott! Where are we going?!" Vegeta yelled to Goku, who was right behind him and his hands covered Vegeta's eyes.  
  
"Now, now Vegeta, I told you that this would be a surprise. It's not likely I'm going to tell you is it."  
  
"Fine. Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
All the DragonballZ gang were right behind the two and it took another half an hour to get to their destination.  
  
"Ok, Veg, you can look now."  
  
Vegeta's eyes met the scene. Ice cream stands, shops, and of course rides. They were at ...  
  
"A THEME PARK!? YOU TOOK ME TO A THEME PARK??"  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
It was Vegeta's birthday today, and for once in his lonely life, Vegeta had been treated kindly and actually had presents. But one thing did seem missing. Vegeta shook it off his head. 'Vegeta, for once in your life you're not inside that god damn house training. It's your birthday, and although that someone isn't there to share it, be happy. Don't let the thought ruin your chances of your first great day out.' Vegeta moped all the way to the line of the scariest rides. Actually he enjoyed them all. He went on a slow ride with Bulma because she forced him ^_~. Videl was making fun of Gohan because he liked the baby rides, but he did show her when he went on Detonator, which slowly went up 100ft high in the air, did a countdown, and plummeted back down.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! May I have your attention please."  
  
Crowds came waddling around the man who was speaking, including the gang. He was standing on a stage with a mike in his hand. He continued. "We have a special guest here today. She has travelled the world, singing in concerts, TV shows and many more places. We hope you enjoy the show today. Please, give a warm welcome to ... TIKA!"  
  
"Hi y'all!"  
  
"Hi!" replied the crowd.  
  
"Hey, now how is everyone today?"  
  
The crowd screamed.  
  
"Hey, many of you know me, and y'all know I like to treat my fans so today, I'm giving y'all a special treat. Just for you lot out there, I'm gonna sing my new single, I love Rock 'n' Roll!"  
  
The crowd went ballistic. They were all screaming and applauding. The gang were smiling but Vegeta wasn't. He was just staring at her. 'I'm sure I know her ... but where from?'  
  
I LOVE ROCK 'N' ROLL  
  
"Hey, is this thing on?"  
  
Uh, uh  
  
Verse 1  
  
I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
  
I knew he musta been about seventeen  
  
The beat was going strong  
  
Playin' my favourite song  
  
I could tell it wouldn't be long  
  
So he was with me  
  
(Crowd: Yeah with me!)  
  
I could tell it wouldn't be long  
  
So he was with me  
  
(Crowd: Yeah with me!)  
  
Singing:  
  
CHORUS  
  
I love Rock 'n' Roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love Rock 'n' Roll  
  
So come and take some time and dance with me  
  
Ow!  
  
Verse 2  
  
He smiled so I got up and asked for his name (Tika grabs Goku from the crowd)  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Goku." "But that don't matter," He said "Cuz it's all the same."  
  
He said: "Can I take you home where we can play along"  
  
And next we were moving on  
  
And he was with me  
  
(Crowd: Yeah with me!)  
  
And we were moving on and singing that same old song  
  
(Crowd: Yeah with me!)  
  
Singing:  
  
Repeat CHORUS (joined by Goku)  
  
Ow!  
  
I love Rock 'n' Roll, yeah  
  
Cuz it soothes my soul, yeah  
  
I love Rock 'n' Roll  
  
Yeah, hey, yeah  
  
He said: "Can I take you home where we can play along"  
  
And next we were moving on  
  
And he was with me  
  
(Crowd: Yeah with me!)  
  
And we were moving on and singing that same old song  
  
(Crowd: Yeah with me!)  
  
Singing:  
  
Repeat CHORUS. (Goku joins the crowd.)  
  
"I'm glad y'all liked it, and give a big thanks to Goku!"  
  
The crowd applauded Goku. He started to blush, and Gohan gave him a playful punch on the arm.  
  
"Way to go, dad!"  
  
Vegeta was silent. He kept staring unblinkingly at her, as if his eyes were cursed to gaze on her. 'God damn it, I know her! But I don't know how! Tika sounds familiar...'  
  
"Also, I just need to say something. This next song is dedicated to someone special. I haven't seen him in years and I don't have a clue if he is still alive or not. But if he is, this song is dedicated to him, and I would like to share it with all of you." The crowd screamed after her speech. Tika lifted her mike to her mouth, the music played and she began to sing.  
  
If Only Tears Could Bring You Back  
  
How will I start tomorrow with out you here  
  
Whose heart will guide me while the answers disappear  
  
Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay  
  
Best friends forever should never have to go away  
  
What will I do?  
  
You know, I'm only half with out you  
  
How will I make it through?  
  
CHORUS  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find our way  
  
What I will do, what I would give  
  
If you return to me someday, somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
Verse 2  
  
I've cried you an ocean  
  
If you'd sail on home again  
  
Wings of emotion  
  
Will carry you, and all they can  
  
Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifting to the arms of your true north  
  
Look in my eyes  
  
You'll see a million tears have gone by  
  
And still, they're not dry  
  
Repeat CHORUS  
  
I hold you close  
  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
  
For one more chance  
  
For one last dance  
  
Inside of me that I would love, adore  
  
Repeat CHORUS  
  
The crowd went wild. Tika tried not to show she wiped a tear. Vegeta stared at her. He felt somewhat touched. He just knew he knew her somewhere, his brains kept rattling inside of him and it eventually made him dizzy. At the end of the concert, when everyone started to move on, Vegeta decided to go and see her.  
  
"Vegeta, where are you going?"  
  
But Vegeta started to walk to Tika's dressing room. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Vegeta entered.  
  
"Um, hi. I saw your concert."  
  
"Is that all you came to say?" Tika asked, wiping tears from her eyes and taking off her make-up.  
  
"No. I heard your last song. And erm, did you say it was for someone special?"  
  
Tika paused at Vegeta's question.  
  
"Yes ... Someone from many years ago. I haven't seen him since I was six years old."  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
"My older brother."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Tika."  
  
"No, your real name."  
  
"Tika - marron. That's my name."  
  
"My name is Vegeta."  
  
Tika's eyes turned to face Vegeta and she slowly put down her cotton wool bud. She stood up. She was just a little smaller than Vegeta.  
  
"Do you know what day it is?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"It's your birthday."  
  
Vegeta smiled.  
  
"Oh my god it's you!" Tika screamed, and they embraced eachother. "I can't believe it's you! All these years of searching!"  
  
"I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Nah, Frieza knew I had run away, but he couldn't be bothered to find me so he told you he killed me."  
  
"Thank god for that."  
  
"Yeah. So we're prince and princess of all Saiyans."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are."  
  
They let go. Vegeta told his little sister about his family, Goku, or rather Kakarott, Bulma, everyone.  
  
"Can I go and meet them?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They stepped out side.  
  
"Yo, Vman! Where you been?"  
  
"I had a visit with my long lost sister."  
  
Tika stepped out behind him. 


	2. Chapter two Vegeta and Tika go shoppin

Chapter 2  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor. Vegeta told them everything.  
  
"I ... I can't believe it ..." Yamcha said, whose eyes were wide open and his mouth dropped.  
  
"But, Vegeta, why didn't you even tell us you had a sister?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"I thought she was dead, I didn't think there was any need to." Vegeta explained. It was silent for a few seconds, but then Vegeta questioned Tika.  
  
"Why didn't you come back? After Frieza was destroyed?"  
  
"Well, I only ran away coz I was fed up of being bossed about ... I did tell you to come with me, but you didn't. I jumped out the window but Zarbon caught me and told Frieza. I legged it - or rather whooshed it - and I flew as far away as possible, until my energy ran out. I was amazed Frieza's henchmen didn't follow. As dark as it was when I left, it was even darker so I had to sleep. Next day, I found myself at a cabin with these old folks that lived quite far away from where I slept. Another planet, actually. I realised that the folks were earthlings, as I realised they pulled my tail off and they wouldn't know about Saiyans, so it was best if I stayed on my feet. Years did go by obviously and I did go to school which was extremely boring, although I did have a few friends. Then I went to be a singer. But, Vegeta, before I stop, I have to tell you that you were thought of everyday, never forgotten. I hoped that I would find you soon, and although I found you later than sooner, we are now together, and I promise, I won't go again until the day I die ... phew that was a big speech, anyone got a drink?"  
  
ChiChi choked.  
  
"I got tears but not a drink!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"No, I want something fresh ... not salty!"  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
"I - I just can't believe it, I never knew that there was a -a princess!"  
  
"Oh god!" Bulma moaned. "Ok, Vegeta is Prince if Saiyans. His hobbies: Sparring with Goku and blowing everything up, being rude, eating everything in the fridge, likes to be cocky ... please tell me you're nothing like Vegeta!" She moaned again. Tika giggled.  
  
"Well, I like to fight, I do like to eat ... sorry! But yes, I can be rude and cocky but only when someone gets on my nerves. It's not 24/7. I know Vegeta is though. I know how you feel. Tragic, isn't it?  
  
"Yes, isn't it just?"  
  
"I'm not that bad ..." Vegeta said, acting innocent (yeah right) and all shy.  
  
"Hehe, I'm just joking Veg."  
  
"Don't start THAT again! Otherwise I'll ... I'll ... Oh ... GRR!"  
  
"I love to see you wound up!"  
  
"Hey, remember when you blew up that toilet?"  
  
"Oh, I forbid to remember!"  
  
Vegeta and Tika laughed. The others exchanged confused looks. They nervously laughed.  
  
"Hey it's not funny! I nearly got blown up by Zarbon!"  
  
"Yeah, you shoulda seen your face! Hysterical!"  
  
"Oh shut up Vegeta. I should have photographed your face when I caught you playing with my alphabet blocks!"  
  
Everyone laughed hysterically and Vegeta went a deep shade of red crimson. Tika cuddled Vegeta.  
  
"I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too...."  
  
"Well it's not everyday you see Vegeta not hiding his emotions." Goku said, raising his eye brows.  
  
"Well I haven't seen her for a long time." Vegeta admitted.  
  
They walked round the theme park, Vegeta and Tika telling everyone about each others moments, Vegeta saying how Tika blew up the toilet and Tika saying how she caught Vegeta playing with her alphabet blocks. Soon it was six o'clock and the theme park was closing at that time.  
  
"So Tika, where will you be staying?" Bulma asked. Tika shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't have anywhere to live. Because I'm always constantly on the road, I'm always staying in a hotel."  
  
"Would you like to stay at our residence?" Bulma politely asked again.  
  
"Like? ... LIKE? NO I WOULD NOT LIKE TO STAY AT YOUR HOUSE!!" Tika boomed. All the Z gang's faces ... well they were shocked. Even Vegeta. They had their mouths open and lil Trunks dropped his ice cream.  
  
"Aww ... there goes my ice cream ..." Trunks moaned, forgetting about Tika. Then she smiled.  
  
"I would LOVE to stay at your house!!"  
  
They all 'phewed' and wiped their brows and they went home.  
  
Next day Bulma woke up to find that Vegeta and Tika were training in the training room.  
  
"Final Blast!!" Vegeta yelled, but Tika quickly swept away as the ball hit the wall.  
  
"YYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" She screamed, and the ball hit Vegeta right in the chest, and he bounced backwards onto the floor, but he quickly recovered and they both started to punch and kick eachother until ...  
  
BOOM!!  
  
"There goes the training room again." Bulma sighed. An hour later when they were eating lunch, Bulma started conversation.  
  
"You know, it's really odd."  
  
"'Ot's o?" Vegeta asked with mountains of food in his mouth. Tika nudged him and mouthed 'manners'. Vegeta tried again after swallowing his food.  
  
"What's odd?"  
  
"Well, every Saiyan has black spiky hair, but Tika, yours is like a Blondie colour and it's straight ..."  
  
"Yeah, I know. When I was born and saw me like this, they were gonna kill me cuz they thought I was normal. King Vegeta threw an energy blast at me but I thought he was playing ball so I punched it back at him. Then they saw I was a Saiyan. But then ... a few years later, I over heard King Vegeta saying that I was born to be different ... I didn't get that."  
  
"Ooh guess what!" Vegeta said. "I have reached Super Saiyan 2!"  
  
Tika's eyes widened. "Pretty impressive, huh?" Boasted Vegeta. Tika threw a raspberry.  
  
"Been there ... done that! I've reached Master Saiyan."  
  
Vegeta dropped his fork.  
  
"M-m-master Saiyan?"  
  
"Yeah, I gave them names. It goes: Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Saiyan 2 is Great Saiyan, Saiyan 3 is Ultra Saiyan and Saiyan 4 is Master Saiyan."  
  
Then she carried on eating.  
  
"B-b-b-but I -"  
  
But before Vegeta could say another word, he leaned back on his chair and fainted. Tika looked at Vegeta, then the food.  
  
"Do you think he's gonna eat that? Cuz ... I really don't think he is."  
  
Bulma laughed.  
  
"Hehe, Eat it!"  
  
After lunch Bulma ordered Vegeta and Tika to do grocery shopping. Ofcourse, Vegeta moaned, but Tika grabbed his ear and they went out the door. They were nearly finished with one more ingredient to get, which was ...  
  
"Tomato Purée ... Tomato Purée ..." Vegeta wondered.  
  
"Right, what we gotta get?"  
  
"Tomato Purée."  
  
Tika stared at him, then she said:  
  
"You know what I think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I really think Tomato Purée would be with the tomato section, not the ice-cream section!" She yelled. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Don't be stupid! Tomato Purée ... It sounds really ice-creamy so it must be here. Hmm... Tomato Purée ..."  
  
"Vegeta, trust me, Tomato section. Look, I'll prove it to you."  
  
"Fine, but I still think it's in the ice-cream section." They moved on to another isle.  
  
"LOOK! What'dya know, Tomato Purée .. in the tomato section! Lookie!" Tika teased.  
  
"Strange. Very strange. Tomato Purée sounds like some sort of ice cream."  
  
Tika put on a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Er, yeah, I can see it now, everywhere, adverts, the latest flavour for ice cream! Tomato! For gods sake."  
  
Tika pushed the trolley to the counter. She paid the young lady and they went.  
  
"I still think it should be in the ice-cream section." Vegeta joked. Tika playfully punched him on the arm.  
  
"Oh shut up!" 


	3. Chapter three Arguements and Fun

Hiya! It's chapter threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! As I said in chapter one I don't own any dbz charcters or the upcoming ffx character, okie dokie? Good ( Thank you for the wonderful reviews!! You all deserve hugs and kisses ^^ heheh.  
  
on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Later that night, while Bulma was out and Vegeta was training, Tika was sitting on the window sill, her arms cuddling her legs. She sighed. Vegeta sure did seem different ... somehow. When they were young, although Vegeta was always so stubborn, Vegeta was also a little bit ... soft. 'I guess he turned that way when I left and mother and father died', Tika thought. She was sure she had a slight crush on her bro back then. 'Hehe, he was just sooo adorable. That lil evil grin on his face ... those tears that slid down his face when he was hurt, and I was there to comfort him and make him laugh ... and love him ...' Tika's mind kept wandering. Her mouth curved to a sad frown. Her head leaned against the window, looking down upon Vegeta who was still 'Final Blasting' and 'Hoo - Ha' ing.  
  
Tika sighed. Vegeta was Vegeta, yes, but not the Vegeta she knew when she was six. Tika climbed off the windowsill and scrambled into her bed.  
  
The very next day, Tika was woken by Vegeta.  
  
"Rise and shine Tika! I've made porridge! And it's happy to see you!"  
  
Tika opened her eyes and in front of her face was a bowl of porridge with, god knows why, two eggs and a bacon, shaped like a smiley face. Tika groaned. She just wanted sleep. She decided it was best to wake up and eat the porridge, so that she didn't offend Vegeta. She ate it slowly. Vegeta frowned.  
  
"Doesn't it taste nice?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah .... it-it tastes just fine..." Tika trailed off. Vegeta cupped his hands into hers and sat on the bed with her. His face was full of concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. He looked sad for her. Tika put down her chop sticks and turned her head away. Vegeta leaned closer.  
  
"What's the matter? It is me - Vegeta."  
  
"I know it is. But ..." Tika stammered. Then tears rolled down her eyes. "You're just not the same." She chocked out, and she got up and walked out of the room. Vegeta looked surprised. Then he realised his mouth was open and closed it. He sat on the bed and fiddled with her breakfast. He changed that smiley face to a sad face.  
  
"Perhaps I have changed ... I thought I was too soft then ... perhaps she prefers me as I was ..." Vegeta wondered. He grabbed the porridge.  
  
"Well I can't waste it." He said, and he ate it, even if it wasn't as good as Bulma's. Now that's saying something. After he was finished eating, he went downstairs and put the bowl in the sink.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT! THAT T-HI-HI-HI-CLES!!!!!" AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Vegeta turned around at the voice of his son. He looked in the living room and saw Tika tickling Trunks. Vegeta sighed with relief as he leaned against the door frame with his arms folded, and watched them play.  
  
"Oh, hi Vegeta." Tika said, smiling.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Dad! Save me! She's torturing Me-hee-hee-hee!!" Trunks said, as Tika started tickling him again.  
  
"Hey, NO FAIR! GET OFF! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
Tika stopped tickling him and stood up and walked to Vegeta. She put her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Wanna go down town and ... I dunno, get somethin to eat? Drink?"  
  
"Umm, ok."  
  
"Ok, let's go. Hey Trunks, tell Bulma that me and Vegeta have gone downtown ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good guy."  
  
Tika grabbed her coat and they went out the door. Then they flew to the little café shop just down the road. They entered and sat down.  
  
"So, uh, why did you want us to come here? Because of what happened this morning?"  
  
"I ... I don't know."  
  
"I don't understand Tika -"  
  
"Ssh keep it down! I'm famous! Remember?"  
  
"Sure. Look, I don't understand why I have changed. What do you mean?"  
  
"I - I don't know. I was hoping you knew."  
  
"Ready to order?" asked the waitress. Tika hid her face and put on a voice.  
  
"Um, I'll just have coffee please. Two sugars."  
  
"Uh, n-nothing thanks." Said Vegeta. He wasn't very thirsty at the moment. "Great, I forgot to put on a fake identity." Tika whispered.  
  
"Back to where we were." Vegeta interrupted. Tika paused. "Why am I different?"  
  
"I don't know! You just are." Tika was getting annoyed now. "You just are." She repeated. She bit her lip and thought back. "Now, you're just so determined and ... and you're so hell - bent on trying to defeat Goku and surpass him."  
  
"That's what a Saiyan does! That's what Saiyans do!"  
  
"I'm a Saiyan too I think I should know! You know, when you were ten and I was six, you said you'd give up everything for me. See me, comfort me and when father was being mean and when Frieza showed his face ... you were always there ... to hold me, look after me, love me ... and now, now you hardly take notice of your family or me. You're always in that bloody room training! Do you never take a day off?"  
  
"No I don't. A Saiyans task is to get stronger."  
  
"Well let me tell you this Vegeta. People don't always get stronger by training."  
  
"What are you on about?"  
  
"I never did. I hardly trained at all, if ever. Yet, I'm Super Saiyan 4 - Master Saiyan."  
  
"Then it's a miracle."  
  
"No it's not Vegeta. Listen, I'm not letting you train in that Gravity room, until you've figured out what I'm on about."  
  
"Here's your coffee ma'am." The waitress said, and handed Tika her drink. She drank it in silence, as Vegeta stared at the table, trying to figure what Tika said.  
  
'But it's impossible.' Vegeta thought. 'You can't get stronger unless you train ...'  
  
Tika seemed to read his mind.  
  
"It's not impossible Vegeta." She put her mug down and paid the bill, and then they were off. It was two o'clock when they arrived back home. Tika hung her coat on the coat hanger and sat down on the settee in the living room. She put the TV on and started to watch some programmes. Vegeta sat down beside her and put his feet up. His head leaned to one side and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't argue when I said that you shouldn't train."  
  
"I'm not that stupid. I should know that when you get mad, you get mad."  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"Sleeping on it." He said, as he drifted into a sleep.  
  
"Well there's one thing that hasn't changed. Snoring. Hehe." Tika giggled as she looked at Vegeta who was snoring softly. An hour passed. Vegeta woke up, yawning and stretching. He heard two female voices coming from the kitchen.  
  
"... Yeah I know. You know, other men ... well, when I was going out with Yamcha, even though he cheated on me countless times, he always said he loved me. Vegeta always said it was because he was a weakling. Yet, me and Vegeta live with each other and not once, has he said those three beautiful words 'I love you.' "  
  
"Heck, well he does love you. He gave you Trunks didn't he?"  
  
"Oh, hi Vegeta." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta didn't say a word. He just went straight to the fridge to get something to eat.  
  
"Not training Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Vegeta still said nothing. Instead, he kicked the fridge door shut and entered the living room again.  
  
"I'm making him not to train."  
  
"Good on you. Honestly, the times I have to repair that thing ... you just can't even begin to imagine! Well, I gotta go and do some food shopping. I can't take Vegeta with me. He is a total nightmare."  
  
Tika laughed.  
  
"I know! I mean, what kind of idiot thinks Tomato Purée is ice cream?!" Tika laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha, well I'll see soon." Bulma said, as she walked out of the door. Tika entered the living room and sat down next to Vegeta who was eating very slowly.  
  
"Still thinking, eh?"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
Tika peered over Vegeta's shoulders and went for the food.  
  
"Oi! That's my food!" Vegeta wailed.  
  
"Oh, who cares!" Tika played. Then Trunks entered the room.  
  
"Tika ..."  
  
"Son, she is your Auntie. Auntie Tika."  
  
"Oh don't worry about that." She said. "Yes Trunks?"  
  
"I was err ... thinking, maybe perhaps ..."  
  
"Go to the park?" Tika guessed.  
  
"Oh, only for an hour ..."  
  
"How about three hours?"  
  
"You mean it?! Thanks!" Said Trunks as he put his arms around Tika's neck.  
  
"We'll go now, yeah?"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Trunks went out the room and went to get his coat.  
  
"Aren't you coming Vegeta?"  
  
"Guess I got no choice." He moodily said as he got up. Tika wrote a note telling Bulma where they were and they were off. 


	4. Chapter four Break up and make up

Hi peeps! Yay another chapter!! And there's still more to come ( Hope u enjoy it!! ^^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Spin me! Spin me!! Wwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks was having a great time on the merry-go-round. As he spun round looking like a tornado, Tika walked to Vegeta who was by the gate.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Still thinking."  
  
"I know, before we go back, why don't we head to the shops so that you can buy Bulma and Trunks something."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, to let them know you care about them?"  
  
Vegeta 'humph'ed.  
  
"Oh come on, only something small. You could give ... I dunno, Trunks a toy and uh, give Bulma a bouquet of flowers or something."  
  
"Why bother? Then she'll expect more coming."  
  
"You heard me and Bulma talking right?"  
  
"... I don't love her."  
  
"So ... what? You're saying to me that Trunks was a mistake? Vegeta that is awful!"  
  
"Tika, just shut up, alright!" Vegeta yelled. Tika looked at him sternly, but Vegeta turned away and sat down by a bench. Tika walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"I'm only trying to help."  
  
"Yeah, well help us by not helping us."  
  
They forgot about Trunks. He had stopped spinning and heard the whole conversation. He looked pretty upset.  
  
"I'm a mistake ...?" He whispered. "I'm a mistake. I'm not supposed to be here ..." A tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away. "He doesn't want me ... he doesn't care ..." More tears came rolling down. Tika saw this and she went over there to comfort him. Vegeta saw this and a surge of emotion filled over him. Anger.  
  
'I swear she is taking my family away from me.' Vegeta thought. He felt like he had to compete.  
  
"Come on we're going!" He shouted.  
  
"But we have an hour left." Tika called back.  
  
"I don't care! We're leaving!"  
  
"Stay here Trunks."  
  
Tika left his side and stomped over to Vegeta. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him over to her.  
  
"Listen bro. I just don't get it. I don't understand why you are hiding emotions from your son."  
  
"I don't have to listen to this." He said as he turned away. Tika pulled him back.  
  
"Oh yes you do. Look, you do care for Trunks. What about that time when that future Trunks got killed by Cell? You got pretty upset."  
  
" ........ How do you know about the Cell tournament?!"  
  
" ..... I was there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, believe it or not. I didn't make a move cuz Gohan was doing fine and introducing me to you would have been bad timing."  
  
"But, I don't understand ... the concert ... you didn't recognise me ..."  
  
"I know ... I didn't recognise then either ... but seeing you and an older version of Trunks ... it just clicked."  
  
"Let go off me!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks was getting very upset now. He got up and ran to them.  
  
"Stop it! No more fighting!" He collapsed and started to cry. Vegeta picked him up and they headed home. Tika was having second thoughts.  
  
At the Briefs residence, when they came back, Tika went to her room and looked in the mirror. She really looked hurt.  
  
Girl In The mirror  
  
VERSE 1  
  
There's a girl in my mirror  
  
I wonder who she is  
  
Sometimes I think I know her  
  
Sometimes I really wish I did  
  
There's a story in her eyes  
  
Lullabies have said goodbyes  
  
When she's looking back at me  
  
I can tell her heart is broken easily  
  
CHORUS  
  
Cuz the girl in my mirror  
  
Is crying tonight  
  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
  
To make her feel alright  
  
Oh the girl in my mirror  
  
Is crying cuz of you  
  
And I wish there was something  
  
Something I could do  
  
VERSE 2  
  
If I could I would tell her  
  
Not to be afraid  
  
The pain that she's feeling  
  
The sense of loneliness will pay  
  
So dry your tears and rest assured  
  
Love you will find you like before  
  
When she's looking back at me  
  
I know nothing really works that easily  
  
Repeat CHORUS  
  
I can't believe it's what I see  
  
That the girl in my mirror  
  
The girl in my mirror  
  
Is me  
  
I can't believe what I see, no  
  
(Oh the girl in my mirror)  
  
The girl in my mirror is me  
  
Oh it's me  
  
Repeat CHORUS  
  
Just then, Trunks came into her room. Tika looked at him and sat down on her bed. Trunks followed his cue and sat beside her. She wrapped her arms around her nephew.  
  
"I ... I'm a mistake!" He chocked.  
  
"Ssh, now, I'm sure you're not. You're too good to be a mistake."  
  
"But I am! Dad doesn't love mom. He probably just used her just to get a son!"  
  
"Oh come on, daddy's just stubborn. He was never like this. I should know. He used to be a cry-baby."  
  
Trunks sniffed and giggled.  
  
"Don't worry babe. Everything's gonna be alright. I promise."  
  
She kissed Trunks lightly on the head and motioned him out.  
  
"Go on, go in your room and play or something while I get changed, ok?"  
  
"Mm, hm."  
  
Vegeta was downstairs laying on the settee with his eyes closed. He was still thinking.  
  
'People don't always get stronger by training ...What does she mean!?' Vegeta angrily thought. Tika came downstairs in a T-Shirt and jeans.  
  
"Still thinking?"  
  
"Ssh I'm thinking!"  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes.  
  
"Oh it's you."  
  
"Yes, just plain old me. Budge over I wanna watch football."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Still no luck?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's really not that hard. Goku would know."  
  
"What's Kakarott got to do with this!"  
  
"It was a clue."  
  
Silence. Then Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Oh please! This isn't one of those pathetic stories where emotion makes you stronger!?" He laughed again.  
  
"I'm not too sure about the pathetic part but yes, emotion."  
  
"Oh whatever."  
  
"You turned Super Saiyan by an emotion didn't you? Anger?"  
  
"Yeah, anger but not something stupid like 'loved ones'. Those emotions are for losers."  
  
"People who don't own up to their real feelings inside are the losers Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta instantly stopped laughing.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"I didn't call you anything."  
  
"Yes you did you called me a loser!"  
  
"No I didn't I said people who don't own up to their real feelings inside are losers."  
  
"But you was aiming it at me."  
  
"Sort of. But at least you realised that the sentence I said is the sort of person you are. No point telling lies Vegeta. You always get caught out."  
  
Tika got up and left Vegeta on his own. Trunks came in. He whimpered, then went back out again.  
  
"Come here son."  
  
Trunks looked scared, but did as he was told. He walked up to his dad. Vegeta picked him up and put him on his lap.  
  
"Look, I didn't mean to be horrible like I was earlier on. I'll tell you this now: You are not a mistake."  
  
"So ... you love mom?" Trunks asked shyly.  
  
"Yes son. Yes I do."  
  
They cuddled for a while. Tika saw all of it and smiled.  
  
"Well, I never thought Vegeta would come to his senses. Phew, thank god really."  
  
Tika entered and sat next to Trunks, who was now in the middle. She put her arm around Vegeta's neck, so they were all cuddling eachother.  
  
"Make up?"  
  
"Make up."  
  
Tika stuck out her little finger, and so did Vegeta. Their little finger's linked, a sign of new friendship.  
  
"About earlier on ..."  
  
"Forget it Vegeta. That was then. This is now."  
  
They all smiled and they all nestled in together. 


	5. Chapter five needles and memories

Yo, yo, yo!!! Another chapter!! (DER) lol, well anyway, its sooo annoying saying this, but I'll say it anyway.  
  
I DON'T own any dbz or ffx characters. The only character I own is Tika so if u take her you answer TO ME!!!!!!!! ... Ok? Good. Heheh. Enjoy this chapter  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Dad tell me a bedtime story."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz I can't get to sleep and you're one of the most boring people I've ever known."  
  
Tika laughed in hysterics. Vegeta looked a bit annoyed. Trunks could sense a bit of trouble.  
  
"Not really dad!"  
  
"That was funny." Tika said, still laughing, her hand on her knee and the other hand on the door frame for support.  
  
"Umm, Once upon a time there was a princess ..."  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"Um, she was an ugly old tart who had short brown hair, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Once upon a time there was princess who lived in a castle..."  
  
"What was the castle like?"  
  
"Huge. There was a princess who lived in a castle. Her father was filthy rich and tried to find some Prince's to come and marry his daughter. But they could not find a prince who could marry her because she was ugly. The End."  
  
"That was boring."  
  
"Boring stories are supposed to put annoying kids to sleep! You obviously didn't find it boring because you are awake! Grrr!"  
  
"I was hoping it would be exciting. What about you Aunt Tika?"  
  
"Wha? Look, just call me Tika, yeah? Forget the Aunt business."  
  
"Can you tell me a better bedtime story?"  
  
"I'll try. Well, we'll keep Vegeta's beginning. Let's go from they were trying to find a Prince, ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Many minutes passed.  
  
" ... The prince kissed his princess when something happened. A flash of light surrounded the princess and then the light faded away, the ugly princess was there no more. The figure that stood had a beautiful face and a great figure, and the prince knew it was love at first sight. You see, when the princess was a baby, an evil wizard cast a spell on her, to make her look ugly, and only a true kiss could make her beautiful again. And it finally happened. They got married the next day, and they lived happily ever after."  
  
Trunks' eyes closed slowly and he drifted into a sleep. Vegeta, who was leaning against the wall before Tika started her story, was now on the floor fast asleep. Tika giggled. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to his room and laid him on his bed.  
  
"Night Vegeta." She whispered, and she gave him a peck on the forehead. She walked to the door and turned out the light, she looked back and smiled before leaving and walking into her own room.  
  
The next day at the breakfast table, Vegeta and Tika were eating their breakfast when someone suddenly teleported in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, VMAN! How's it going?" It was Goku. Vegeta groaned.  
  
"Hey, got a good hiding place? ChiChi's after me!"  
  
"You ate all the food again?"  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"You blew up something?"  
  
"No. I'll give you a clue: It's sharp. Very."  
  
"Needle?"  
  
"EEEK! Don't say that word!!!"  
  
"You're afraid of injections? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Tika laughed.  
  
"Hey it's not funny! I faint!" Goku wailed. Tika laughed even more.  
  
"Hey Goku! I know you're here!!" ChiChi called through the front door.  
  
"Quick! She's after me!" Goku frantically said.  
  
"Look, you find a place to hide. I'll distract her." Tika said.  
  
"Thanks." And Goku ran off. Tika opened the door.  
  
"ChiChi?"  
  
"Oh hello Tika! Say, is Goku here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't lie to me!!"  
  
"Ssh! Go along with it!" Tika whispered. "Give me the needle, ok? Then I can go upstairs and put it in Goku without him noticing, ok? Oh, and what's the injection for?"  
  
"Something called Tuberculosis."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Mm hmm." Then ChiChi said: "Oh, he's not here? Oh bummer! I'll go look at the look out! See you Tika!" ChiChi handed over the needle secretly.  
  
"Bye! Have a nice journey!"  
  
ChiChi left. She put the needle behind her back and found Goku. He was sitting down, his back facing Tika.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"Thank God for that."  
  
Tika inserted the needle. Then Goku turned around and she quickly took it out again, but it was too late ... Goku saw it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEEDLE!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME TAKE IT! THE THING'S LETHAL!!!!! Ooh, feeling dizzy ..." and then Goku was out. There was a pause. Then Tika turned to Vegeta.  
  
"What a twit. It's only a needle."  
  
"'It's lethal!' God, only an idiot says that." Vegeta said.  
  
"Veg?"  
  
"Ahem ..."  
  
"Sorry, Vegeta. Take Goku to his house ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on you big lug." Vegeta heaved Goku over his shoulder and in a few seconds, they were out of sight.  
  
"Thank God. It's gonna take a while for Goku to revive. Good, cuz I need time to do what I've been trying to do for the past few days." Tika said to herself.  
  
At Goku's house ...  
  
"Wake up you punk! Snap out of it!!" Vegeta yelled, slapping Goku round the face for a hundred millionth time.  
  
"Don't you hurt him!" ChiChi squealed.  
  
"That's the idea though! I gotta hurt him so he'll wake up! Open your eyes dammit!"  
  
"Wha ...? AAHHH!!"  
  
SLAP.  
  
"Ow what did you do that for?" Goku said, rubbing his cheeks.  
  
"Trying to wake you up!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fainted cuz you saw the ..."  
  
"I remember now just don't say that word!!"  
  
"Gotta get going anyway." Vegeta moaned, as he flew back to his house.  
  
Vegeta walked inside.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"HELLO!!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"ANYBODY HERE!!??"  
  
"Just coming."  
  
It was Tika.  
  
"Come with me." She said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
They went outside in the back garden. It was nightfall and stars were hanging above them. The moon shone brightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vegeta, do you remember anything we did in the past?"  
  
"Err ... yeah ..."  
  
"Do you remember making anything?"  
  
Vegeta tried to gasp but nothing came out his mouth.  
  
"W-w-wait there. I'll be right back."  
  
Tika stayed calm. She hoped she knew what he was getting. A few seconds later Vegeta returned ... with a fancy green key. He held it up to her.  
  
"Do you mean this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She held out a tiny oval box. It was exactly the same colour. Around the middle, it said:  
  
Vegeta and Tika-Marron  
  
Friends  
  
4eva  
  
"I've been waiting to do this since I arrived, but I never had time." Tika said. "Insert the key in the key lock Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta's hand was shaking and his mouth was dry. Tika's heart was beating - fast. They key inserted, and Vegeta made sure it clicked. When it did, the oval box flew out of Tika's hand, and started to glow. Vegeta ran by Tika's side. The box fell to ground, motionless.  
  
"Well that was pointless." Tika said, but she was wrong.  
  
The box opened up, and bright yellow light shined out and upwards, as if it were touching the sky. The light around them was warm, and a hologram of memories of the two when they were younger appeared, and a song was heard.  
  
We're A Miracle  
  
VERSE 1  
  
Here we are  
  
Safe at last (Vegeta and Tika cuddling.)  
  
We can breathe a sigh (V + T sigh.)  
  
It seems the storm has passed (Clouds part and the sun shines)  
  
Through it all  
  
No one knew  
  
That all the tears in heaven  
  
Would bring me back to you, oh (V + T cuddling and crying)  
  
No one I know  
  
Imagined we would make it  
  
But it only matters that we both believe  
  
Oh  
  
CHORUS  
  
You and me we're a miracle (V + T looking up, smiling)  
  
Meant to be and nothing can change it  
  
Mountains move (Tika training by mountains)  
  
And oceans part (Vegeta training by the sea)  
  
When they are standing in our way (V + T throw energy blasts)  
  
You and me we're a miracle (V + T hugging and V kisses T on the head.)  
  
Angels stand watching over us  
  
And heaven shines upon us everyday (Sun rays shining through clouds)  
  
Ooh, oh yeah  
  
VERSE 2  
  
Every time I felt near defeat (Tika cowering in corner, Frieza shadows above her)  
  
You were there for me oh (V runs in front of Frieza)  
  
On my side completely  
  
You give me strength (T + V training)  
  
You send me free (T + V flying)  
  
This is because of you, oh  
  
I'm more than I can be  
  
When I'm with you (V + T standing side by side)  
  
The world is ours to reach for  
  
Together there is nothing that we can't do (V + T throw Ki blasts)  
  
Repeat CHORUS  
  
The chance was so unlikely  
  
That we would ever be oh  
  
Two stars among the heavens (T + V staring up looking at the stars)  
  
Destiny brought you to me (V + T running to eachother and cuddling)  
  
Repeat CHORUS  
  
Miracle ..... (V + T cuddling)  
  
"Wow." Tika said. Tears were rolling her cheeks. Vegeta was choked.  
  
"We were ... really close back then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know what this means?"  
  
"Yes. We promised that we saw this one ..."  
  
"We'd make another."  
  
"But let's leave it till tomorrow."  
  
"What do we do with this one? Blow it up?" Vegeta suggested.  
  
"No. We'll keep it."  
  
The little box closed up, and they key fell out of the hole. Tika collected it.  
  
"We may need some of these memories for the new one."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Come on let's go inside. Without that light it's freezing out here."  
  
They both went inside. Vegeta put the key on his bedside, and Tika put the box on her bedside, and they fell asleep.  
  
Next day, Tika and Vegeta had a blue print in front of them on the kitchen table with ... what do you know ... nothing on it. An hour passed .... Two hours ... four hours ...  
  
"Let's start with the basic things first. What colour should it be? We can't use green cuz we've already used it for the first one." Tika said.  
  
"Umm ... blue? Red?"  
  
"I vote for blue."  
  
"Blue it is. I'll write that down."  
  
"Why are you writing in Saiyan language?"  
  
"Cuz I don't know how to write in English."  
  
"Oh. Fair enough."  
  
"Umm, what song shall we use now?"  
  
"Hmm ..." Tika was deep in thought, and put her legs on the table and leaned back, but she leaned back to far.  
  
"Woah, oh, WOAH!!!!"  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
"The idea of a chair is to sit on it you ninny!"  
  
"I KNOW!!"  
  
Tika climbed back on her chair again and started to think.  
  
"Mmm ... ah! Er, no ... umm ... get out some CD'S Tika."  
  
"Hmm, lets see ... we used Christina Aguilera last time so we can't use her again."  
  
"God I don't know how we did the one we did when we were younger..."  
  
"How about I will be there?"  
  
"Nah ... it's that kind of song which says 'Oh dear God! I can't believe I broke up with you! My God pleaaasssssse can I have you back!!??' "  
  
"Hehe, ok then, that's a no, no."  
  
"What's that song there, by Trisha Yearwood?"  
  
"Blimey ... I haven't heard that song in ages..."  
  
They listened to the song, and decided to go along with that one. They made their new memory music box, and they had a preview of it, so they knew that it would be good for many years to come. This was the result.  
  
How do I live?  
  
VERSE 1  
  
How do I get through one night without you  
  
If I had to live without you  
  
What kind of life would that be? (T and V in separate bedrooms thinking about each other)  
  
Oh I, I need you in my arms (V holding T in his arms, T crying)  
  
Need you to hold  
  
You're my world, my heart, my soul (V and T staring into each other's eyes)  
  
If you ever leave (V seriously injured, T crying over him.)  
  
Baby you would take away everything  
  
Good in my life  
  
And tell me now  
  
CHORUS  
  
How do I live without you? (V and T hugging each other tightly)  
  
I want to know  
  
How do I breathe without you (V and T sighing)  
  
If you ever go? (T+V getting separated)  
  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live  
  
VERSE 2  
  
Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky (Dark, gloomy day, T looking across the plains)  
  
There would be no love in my life (T in the rain, hand over chest)  
  
There'd be no world left for me  
  
And I, baby I don't know what I'd do  
  
I'd be lost if I lost you (V and T hugging)  
  
If you ever leave (V seriously injured, T crying over him.)  
  
Baby you would take away everything  
  
Real in my life  
  
And tell me now  
  
Repeat CHORUS  
  
If you ever leave (V seriously injured, T crying over him.)  
  
Baby you would take everything  
  
Need you with me (V and T holding hands)  
  
Baby cuz you know that you're everything  
  
Good in my life  
  
And tell me now  
  
Repeat CHORUS  
  
Without you ...  
  
  
  
" ..................... Now that's a pretty memory." Tika almost whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
It was silence. As last time, the box closed up and the key fell out.  
  
"Key or box?" Tika asked.  
  
"I had key last time, so I'll have the box."  
  
They embraced.  
  
"I'll never leave you again Vegeta. I don't know how I did in the first place..." 


	6. Chapter six the trouble begins

Hi! Hope u all enjoyed my story so far (well you must do if u came this far LOL) and I appreciate the fact that you guys are reading. It makes me feel so special ^^ Keep those good reviews coming in!! Ok, here we go again. I don't any dbz characters, ffx characters or any songs. I own tika, ok? Nobody use her! Use ur own imaginations ok!!! Heheh :) Just thought I'd make that clear ^^  
  
On with the story ...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning when Bulma woke up, Vegeta and Tika were in the Gravity room training. She didn't need to see where they were, you could here their 'Hoo, Ha's' probably a mile away. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please Dear God, please don't let them -"  
  
BANG!!!  
  
"Break it..."  
  
Then Bulma heard a timid voice that sounded like Tika.  
  
"Err ... Bulma?"  
  
"I know I'm coming." Bulma went outside and saw Vegeta and Tika covered in black. The both grinned nervously as Bulma went towards the chamber.  
  
"Damn it you broke a fuse! It's gonna take ages to repair!"  
  
This comment wiped the grins off of Vegeta and Tika's face.  
  
"Err ... how long, exactly?" Vegeta asked quietly.  
  
"Perhaps a few weeks."  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Later that night, Tika yawned and walked into her room in her long flowing nightie after a long shower. She rubbed her eyes and saw a Walkman on her bed.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She picked it up, and on the other side was a note. It was in Saiyan language, but Tika understood it. It read:  
Dear Tika -  
  
Look, I know I have been hard on you a few times, and ... I am sorry.  
  
You're my sister after all, and you are so much wiser than me I can't  
understand why you weren't born first!  
  
I know we haven't seen eachother in many, many years, and tomorrow, it's just gonna be you and me, in a quiet place in the outskirts of West City.  
It's a really sweet place, I just know you'll enjoy it.  
  
There's a CD in the whatever you call it with a song on it. NO it is NOT me singing. Personally I think it's a little soppy, but I think you'll like  
it. Play this while you are trying to sleep.  
  
Vegeta  
  
-x-  
  
Tika smiled, but she was too tired to jump up and down the bed so she decided she'd do that tomorrow. She placed the Walkman on her bedside and pressed play. She climbed into bed and waited for the notes to play.  
  
I Do (Cherish you)  
  
I do I do, Babe  
  
I do  
  
Ooh ...  
  
VERSE 1  
  
All I am  
  
All I'll be  
  
Everything in this world  
  
All that I'll ever need  
  
Is in your eyes shining at me  
  
When you smile I can feel all my passion  
  
Unfolding  
  
Your hand brushes mine  
  
And a thousand sensations seduce me  
  
Cuz I  
  
CHORUS  
  
I do cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will love you still  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If your asking do I love you this much  
  
I do  
  
Oh baby oh  
  
VERSE 2  
  
In my world before you  
  
I lived outside my emotions  
  
Didn't know where I was going  
  
Till that day I found you  
  
How you opened my life  
  
To a new paradise  
  
In a world torn by change  
  
Still with all my heart  
  
Until my dying day  
  
Repeat CHORUS x 2  
  
Baby I do ...  
  
Tika smiled and she drifted into sleep. Vegeta was in his bed and he smiled too. He looked at the ceiling. Then he looked outside. The sky was a deep blue and two white, gleaming stars shone brightly. The moon looked like as if it were smiling. The lights of the other houses looked like fairy lights, and it felt as if it were a wonderful dream. Everything seemed so magical. 'It seems to me as if it can't be true. After all these years of waiting ... all that time, I began to give up hope ... and now I've found her ... it was as if they all knew she was going to perform ... wait ... perhaps they did know?' Vegeta tore his eyes away from the beautiful scenery. He wondered. 'I'll ask them in the morning.' He said to himself, as he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Tika was downstairs eating a massive bowl of Frosties, still in her nightie. Vegeta came stumbling down the stairs yawning a lot and it looked like as if he only got about an hour's sleep, considering his eyes were nearly closed.  
  
"Sup?"  
  
"Tired..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Vegeta slumped into a chair and he was desperately trying his best not to close his eyes. Tika abandoned her Frosties and poured a cup of water. She then poured it over Vegeta's head.  
  
"AAAAAARRGGHH!!!" Vegeta shuddered, as cold trickling water slid down his back and face. His teeth started to chatter and wrapped himself in his arms. His eyes were definitely open. Tika went back to her Frosties as if nothing had happened.  
  
"T-t-t-thanks for g-g-giving me that sh-sh-shuddering s-surprise..."  
  
"Hehe, anytime bro."  
  
He got up and he shuddered his way to the fridge. He took loads of food out and shuddered his way back to the table again. All Tika could do was giggle.  
  
"Hey guys." Bulma appeared from the stairs.  
  
"Hi Bul."  
  
"Bul?"  
  
"Yeah, just to shorten it up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So how are ya gal?"  
  
"Ok ... I guess ... long night sleep but *yawn* still tired..."  
  
"So much paper work?"  
  
"Huh, too much if you ask me."  
  
"Oh god poor you."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Bulma ..." Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me Vegeta?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You called me ... Bulma ..."  
  
"Well that's your name isn't it you stupid woman!?"  
  
"Oh dammit!"  
  
"...?"  
  
"Never mind. What do you want?"  
  
"What's Goku's ... Phone number?  
  
"What do you want that for?"  
  
"To phone him you moron!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz I wanna talk to him god dammit! Why all the questions?!"  
  
"It's in the red phonebook in that draw there."  
  
"What draw?"  
  
"The draw that I'm pointing to."  
  
"Which is ...?"  
  
"That one there!"  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
As Tika chuckled, Vegeta got up and got out the phone book. He looked for Goku's number, and picked up the cordless phone and went outside where Tika couldn't hear him.  
  
"Hello, thank you for calling AniStuff. You kill 'em we stuff 'em!!"  
  
"Kakarott stop playing about!" Vegeta yelled down the receiver.  
  
"Whoa chill man! It's only a joke."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Right, no one."  
  
"Hey you know how much that hurts?"  
  
"For goodness sake Kakarott, I'm only calling you to ask a simple question!"  
  
"Well, you stop the yelling and I'll listen!"  
  
"Right. When you took me out -"  
  
"Cuz it was your birthday ..." Goku teased.  
  
"Don't say that it sounds so babyish."  
  
"No it don't!"  
  
"Shut up!! Look, when you took me out, did you know that Tika was going to be performing?"  
  
"Wha? No way, never even heard of the girl until that day. Besides, I never even knew you had a sister!!"  
  
"You swear?"  
  
"I swear on your life."  
  
"My life? Hey if you're lying I'll be dead in 5 minutes."  
  
"Heh, I know."  
  
"So you WERE lying?"  
  
"Wha? No! Look, we never knew about Tika! It was just coincidental. What do I have to do to convince you?!"  
  
"Nothing! Goodbye!"  
  
Click. Vegeta hung up on him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta why all the yelling?" Tika shouted across the garden.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing just Kakarott being stupid. As usual."  
  
"Stupid? Don't be nasty. I like Goku. He's funny."  
  
"Because he's stupid."  
  
"... whatever."  
  
Vegeta walked inside the house and so did Tika. They sat down and watched Telly for a few hours. When all of a sudden, the news came on.  
  
"We interrupt this programme because of a newsflash report. We are reporting live in West City to warn you about the danger that is coming right now. Here is a view of a disgusting creature. QUICK! WE NEED HERCULE!!!"  
  
While the news reporter kept panickly raging around the studio, Tika started moaning.  
  
"Save the day again? It was only like last year when Buu came. Man, things like these happen so quick. But hey, better get to the scene fast before Hercule shows up and makes a fool outta himself. Better ring the others up to. Look, I'll get our stuff ready, and you can phone Goku and all that." Tika said.  
  
"How do you know about Buu?"  
  
"Vegeta, I've been a singer on this planet for more than a year I know what goes on in the world y'know!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Vegeta grunted. He despised Goku for being stupid, as if he was still a child. He phoned him. Again.  
  
"Thanks for calling the love shack. I'm fully booked tonight but we can arrange times for tomorrow!"  
  
"Kakarott that is mank!"  
  
"Only havin a laugh!"  
  
"Listen -"  
  
"Again? ... Sorry."  
  
"There's this big monster type thingy going around West City."  
  
"I don't believe you. Remember last week when you told me the same thing and then when I got to the street, yelling for the monster to come out, there was nothing there? Everyone was staring at me as I was an idiot! It was humiliating!!"  
  
Vegeta put the phone next to the T.V with the reporter still yelling 'We're gonna die we're gonna die!'  
  
"Heh, ok!"  
  
In just a few short minutes, Goku, Gohan, Videl, #18, Piccolo and the others were there. As Tika came in, she saw that on the news, were people she recognised.  
  
"What's he doing in West City???" Tika exclaimed.  
  
"You - you know him?" Goku asked, shocked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, met him in Spira."  
  
Everyone had blank looks.  
  
"It's uh, a place ... somewhere ... on ... this Earth."  
  
"Well duh." Said Piccolo. "It's not like it's gonna be on Mars."  
  
"Actually, there is a form of life on there."  
  
"What, Martians? HA! Don't make me laugh."  
  
"I'm serious! They found water on there, and they saw something growing under it. Ok, it was some sort of plant, but it's still a living thing."  
  
"ANYWAY!!!" Bellowed Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Let's go get Maester Seymour!"  
  
Everyone had blank looks again.  
  
"Uh, I'll tell you later. Let's go!"  
  
They flew to the centre of the city. People were hiding and screaming, buildings were ruined and the ground was cracked.  
  
"What are those lines on his head?" Videl asked, as she saw Maester Seymour raging about.  
  
"I don't know. I think they're sorta like veins."  
  
"Veins?"  
  
"Yeah. Or might be because he is half normal and half Guado."  
  
"Guado? Ok, you are making this up!" 18 yelled.  
  
"No I'm not. Can we just go and beat this guy's butt? I'm itching to fight here!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Tika was in front of the others. While Maester Seymour was using his black magic to destroy the buildings and people, Tika tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ah, is that you Tika?" Seymour asked, as he looked deeply into Tika's green grass eyes.  
  
"Ooh, still remember me?"  
  
"Yes, all the good."  
  
"And the bad?"  
  
"...and the bad." Seymour said coldly, and he took his eyes off her. The others were watching, and ready to strike at Seymour if anything unexpected happened.  
  
"What are you doing here Tika?"  
  
"Oh, just visiting my long lost bro."  
  
"Oh right." He said, sneering at the Saiyans. "I take it it's that one there in the middle."  
  
"Yes, that's Vegeta. How'd you guess?"  
  
"I can tell the resemblance."  
  
"What resemblance."  
  
"That determination in the eyes."  
  
"So, what are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Trying to find Yuna I guess." Tika pondered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Look Seymour, I'm putting my foot down."  
  
"Tika, I don't understand."  
  
"You very well understand. Yuna hates you, so you leave, or you fight until you surrender." Tika said firmly.  
  
"Oh, you and what army?"  
  
"On my own, if I must."  
  
"So be it."  
  
"Tika! What in Kami's name are you doing?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I'm doing what I should have done ... a long time ago. Step back Vegeta, this is my victory."  
  
"What? Look, I know you're stronger then us Saiyan's put together but this is ridiculous!"  
  
"This is doing unfinished business. Vegeta, I know what I'm doing. Step aside, otherwise I'll make you."  
  
Vegeta stayed silent.  
  
"Let's do it, right here ... right now. You realise Seymour, this is WAR!" She screamed, and her voice bounced off the buildings and made an echo. The battle began.  
  
[Battle mode.]  
  
Seymour HP: 6000  
  
Tika HP: 30,000  
  
S: Protect. (For defence.)  
  
T: Special - Use - Arctic Wind.  
  
Seymour HP: 5007  
  
S: Black Magic - Fira  
  
Tika HP: 29, 999  
  
T: Ki Blast  
  
Seymour HP: 2347  
  
S: Mega potion  
  
Seymour HP: 6000  
  
T: Mega kick  
  
Seymour HP: 4220  
  
Seymour summons Anima.  
  
Anima HP: 18,000  
  
A: Pain  
  
Tika HP: 29,744  
  
T: [Overdrive, Spirit Soul]  
  
Anima HP: 10,000  
  
"Ugh, this is gonna take longer than I thought."  
  
"Do you need our help?"  
  
"No! I know what to do."  
  
Tika transformed into a Master Saiyan, and her HP now reads 129, 744  
  
A: Pain  
  
Tika HP: 129, 544  
  
T: Final Blast  
  
Anima HP: 5, 000  
  
A: [Overdrive, Oblivion]  
  
Tika sunk into the ground.  
  
"Tika! No!" Vegeta yelled, he was about to go for her but Goku grabbed his arm.  
  
"She wants to do this on her own. She'll survive."  
  
Vegeta glared at him, but thought that Goku / Kakarott was right. Goku loosened his grip and Vegeta stayed where he was.  
  
Under the ground, it was a shade of dark blood red, misty black and a dark shade of pink. Tika was sort of floating. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. The Anima had actually two heads and four arms. A head at the top, two arms at the top, a head underground, and arms wrapped in chains underground. Anima's underground head screamed, and the chain broke. He strengthened up his fists, and started to hit Tika. Before Tika could think, she was suddenly falling from the sky and smack bam onto the hard concrete ground.  
  
Tika HP: 99, 348  
  
Tika gathered up her strength and stood up. Her eye sight was blurry at first, but she could see Anima, the aeon being at least 15 feet tall.  
  
T: Tri - Attack.  
  
Anima HP: 3000  
  
A: Pain  
  
Tika HP: 98, 997  
  
T: Mega Flare  
  
Anima HP: 0  
  
[Seymour dismisses Anima.]  
  
"I cannot believe it! You actually KILLED my Aeon! Do you realise I cannot use it again?"  
  
Tika didn't say anything. She was getting out of breath. Although she had plenty of HP left, those last few attacks took out quite the energy when suddenly ... she collapsed. But before she completely fainted, she heard a voice: "Tika! Don't go out on us!" And then everything ... went black.  
  
Two days later, Tika woke up. She was in bed, and there were faces everywhere above her.  
  
"Wha?" Tika whispered.  
  
"Ssh, lay back down." Advised Vegeta. Tika did. She rubbed her eyes and saw ...  
  
"Rikku?"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"The one and only!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey! It's been a long time sis!"  
  
"Sis?!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, well no..."  
  
"Rikku let me explain. Vegeta, remember when I told you about those people looking after me because I ran away from Frieza?"  
  
"Yes, go on."  
  
"Frieza?" Rikku asked.  
  
"An old enemy. Well, Rikku was there too. She was the people's daughter."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you think you have enough energy to get up?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
Tika slowly sat up, and moved her legs out of the bed. She yawned and stretched and got up. She wobbled at first, but then gained the strength to stand up properly.  
  
The rest of the day was normal, you know, talking, training, watching TV, training some more, eating, training, watch TV, eat, go to bed. Tika walked up the stairs and on to the corridor. Tika tiptoed to her room. She opened the door to find that Rikku was also asleep in her sleeping bag. Tika silently walked to her bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next day, Tika was awoken by a loud thumping noise from outside, and the whole city was shaking. Tika yelped as she fell out of her bed. Everyone else was up and they came to her room.  
  
"Tika! Seymour's at the door! With Guado guards!" Rikku informed.  
  
"Ugh, I hate Guado."  
  
Tika stood up and shook her hair out of her eyes. Still in her white, flowing silk nightie, she stumbled (or fell) down the stairs and opened the door.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT - Yuna?"  
  
Yuna was a summoner. She had short brown hair, she wore a white blouse thing with a blue skirt and black knee length boots. But her hands were tied and her mouth was covered by sellotape. A letter was connected to the rope which tied her hands. Tika took it.  
  
Dear Tika-Marron,  
  
It is I, Maester Seymour. Yes, I found Yuna at last. Ofcourse, I proposed, but she said no. Yes, you are wondering what this has to do with you. It has a lot to do with you. I questioned her why she wouldn't marry me, and she said, and I quote, "If you have a problem, see Tika about it." So here I am, blaming you. I am waiting for your arrival where we fought yesterday. No one there but you. Enjoy your life while you still can.  
  
Say hello to Hell when I have defeated you.  
  
Yours unfaithfully,  
  
Maester Seymour  
  
"Oh Christ! Yuna?" Asked Tika, as she whipped of the sellotape. "Is this true?"  
  
Yuna started to cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry. He threatened me and I didn't know what to do! Me and the others battled, and we ungratefully lost. I was hoping ... hoping you could sort it out."  
  
Tika could hear the cries and screams of West City citizens. She screwed up the piece of paper and glared a cold look towards the town centre.  
  
"Yes Yuna, I will sort it out. Even if it kills me."  
  
Still in her nightie, she threw the screwed up piece of paper on the floor. She turned round.  
  
"Bulma, take care of Yuna. Give her some food and she can sleep in my bed. It's been hard for her. She needs her rest. Vegeta, just be there to comfort her. Oh, and Rikku, keep her amused, yeah?"  
  
They all nodded their heads. Yuna was grateful, and Tika stomped her way to the City centre.  
  
"SEYMOUR! GET OUT HERE NOW!"  
  
"As ordered, Tika-Marron."  
  
"Tika."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I can't believe you. You can't go anywhere without causing trouble."  
  
"Oh, my sincerest apologies."  
  
"Oh don't lie you filth! Look at you. You're nothing but a fat warthog - and that's a compliment!"  
  
"You look so beautiful when you are angry."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for Sweet Talk Seymour. You're not even good at it. Anyway, I thought you had it in for Yuna?"  
  
"You're both amazingly beautiful."  
  
"Oh puh-leeze a worm has more chance dating me than a murderer."  
  
"And where did you get that from?"  
  
"Oh stop acting innocent. Everyone in Spira knows you killed Lord Jyscal, your old man! How could you? There's nothing but coldness in your heart Seymour. You're so unbelievable."  
  
"And doesn't that turn you on?"  
  
"No, it completely turns me off. Just like a light switch."  
  
"So, considering we are arguing, I take it you want to battle."  
  
"I'll be more then pleased to. After all, you will be so much easier to defeat, considering I destroyed your precious Anima. So, who do you have now? Two pathetic Guado guards? Surely you can do better than that."  
  
"Well, here's two Guado guards," Said Seymour. "And here is two thousand." Exactly 2000 Guado's came marching from the top of the hill. Tika didn't look as if she had been defeated. Instead, she smirked and the battle began. 


	7. Chapter seven Hercule gets taught a less...

Hello everyone! I don't own dbz or ffx characters, and I don't own any songs that I have put in my story. I own tika.  
  
The story ....  
  
Chapter 7  
  
At first, the Guado's just kept attacking her with their swords and magic, but Tika missed them all and finished them off one by one by only one KI blast. But there was still a thousand left, and Tika couldn't cope. But she was still determined to defeat the Guado's and Seymour by herself. But as she was getting worn out, she knew a way where she could defeat them with one blast, and couldn't believe she didn't think of it before. "Shiva, hear my plead.  
  
This battle, cannot be won just by me  
  
So if you come  
  
And help me fight  
  
I shall let you  
  
Get what you want for the night  
  
As you're so powerful  
  
And so graceful  
  
I was wondering if you could  
  
Aid me in this battle."  
  
As she finished her summoning prayer, ice came from different directions and landed in one spot. Then, a beautiful figure came floating from the sky, and melted into the ice. Then the ice broke, and a beautiful ice blue woman stood. Her name was Shiva, and she was an aeon. Shiva used Heavenly Dust, and the Guado Guards slowly drifted away. Again, Seymour was on his own. This is where it got tricky.  
  
"Shiva! Blizzara!"  
  
But, as Shiva used it, it made Seymour stronger because of the armour he was wearing. Tika growled, and dismissed Shiva. "Pisces, I await your arrival  
  
From where I stand  
  
Your graceful water attacks  
  
Will give me a help in hand  
  
A battle which is hard  
  
A battle which is strong  
  
Will only give me victory  
  
By only the one I have called"  
  
As she finished, a high Tidal Wave came pouring from the sky, and West city was underwater. A huge clam came slowly drifting from the surface. It opened, and there was a beautiful mermaid, who had long blonde hair and a blue shimmering tail. Her being underwater gave her more strength. Pisces used watera, and luckily it hurt Seymour, but by only 250 HP points. Seymour used Thundara, and it killed Pisces. So, instead of summoning aeons all the time, Tika decided to do it on her own. She used Mega Flare, and Seymour fainted. Just then, Tika went out too.  
  
***  
  
Tika was shaken awake by Vegeta.  
  
"Tika! Wake up!"  
  
"Woah, woah, woah! Uh, hey guys, have you duplicated yourselves?"  
  
Everyone was confused. Rikku held up two fingers.  
  
"How many fingers do you see?"  
  
"Uh, six?"  
  
"Meh ... close enough."  
  
"Hey guys, get over here!" Said Yamcha. "Look, Hercule's on TV!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Get outta here!"  
  
"He wasn't even at the scene! It was just me, the Guado guards and Seymour." Tika protested.  
  
They all moved closer to the TV screen and sure enough, Hercule was being interviewed.  
  
"So, Hercule," the interviewer began. "What's it like to be the victor of a horrid man who claims to be 'Master Seymour.'"  
  
"It's MAESTER Seymour you ninny!" Tika yelled at the screen.  
  
"Ah, yeah it feels great! You know, another fight another win!"  
  
"Loser!" Tika yelled again.  
  
"That's right. So, how did you defeat him?"  
  
"He didn't! It was me! MMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh, well I used my secret attack. Can't tell you what it is .. many of my fans will probably steal it."  
  
"Fans? What fans you jerk!" Tika shouted through gritted teeth and clenched fists.  
  
"That's also true. So how did you enter the scene?"  
  
"Well, I heard everyone screaming, so I went to the City Centre, and I saw a girl in a white dress. I watched, but Master Seymour sadly killed her and -"  
  
"You witnessed a death?"  
  
"Yes unfortunately. It was very tragic."  
  
"I am not DEAD! I FAINTED!!! FAINTED!!!"  
  
"Uh huh, yeah well congratulations Hercule, you saved the day again!"  
  
"I sure did!"  
  
"You sure did not!" Tika screamed. "YYAAAAA!!" And Tika broke the TV with a Ki blast.  
  
"Tika that was very inappropriate." Yuna said.  
  
"Yeah Tika, you didn't have to scare us like that!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry but I don't see why he should get all the glory when he did nothing. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna see him right now."  
  
"Tika don't be stupid!" Vegeta said, but Tika had already gone.  
  
"Darn that girl!"  
  
In just a few seconds, Tika appeared at a hotel and she walked to the desk and rung the bell.  
  
"Hello? I need service! Hello?"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Er, hi I'm looking for Hercule."  
  
"Hercule isn't here. Sorry."  
  
"Tell me what room he is in or I will get mad."  
  
"Er ... room 27A."  
  
"Thank you. Now that wasn't so hard was it?"  
  
Tika patted him on the head as if he were a dog and walked upstairs to 27A. She banged on the door.  
  
"Hercule get out here NOW! I MEAN IT! NOW!"  
  
"I'm sorry but -" Hercule didn't get to finish the sentence. Tika smashed the door down.  
  
"Get outta my room now! Th-that's breaking and - and - and entering!!"  
  
"Who gives a monkey's smelly butt?! Listen, mister."  
  
"Woah you listen to me kid!"  
  
"I ain't no kid! My name is Tika and I get mad very quickly."  
  
"T-Tika? You're the singer! Oh, my daughter loves your music."  
  
"Flattered."  
  
"I knew you would be."  
  
"So you said that to try and calm me down? I only calm down when my business is done. I defeated Maester Seymour! Not you! I can't believe you. You even do it to my brother Vegeta, Goku, everyone!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Us Saiyans! You know, golden hair?"  
  
"EEK!"  
  
"So, you tell everyone who defeated Cell, Buu and Maester Seymour before I blast you to pieces. You won't think it's a magic trick then will you?"  
  
"I - I can't do that! My fans, the money! My fame will be gone! I'll get vegetables thrown at me ... and I hate vegetables!"  
  
"Who cares? You have no right to steal other people's victories, money etc. You're just a selfish old man, who can't get fame on his own. Look at me Hercule, I wasn't born a star, I had to work for it! Look where I am now. Do you think I sing along to other people's voices at concerts?"  
  
"N-no ..."  
  
"Did you ever know, that your hard working daughter Videl, is a determined bright young woman, and is actually stronger than you? All you do, is get jealous, and when there's a fight, you go steal the glory. What kind of a man are you?!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Too late for sorry. You go to that TV station, and tell them who the real heroes are, before I explode. I'll be watching the news."  
  
Tika gave Hercule a very mean look before leaving his room. She stepped outside the building and flew to the house. Many people watched in shock as she amazingly flew out the window . In a few minutes, she ended up back in her room.  
  
"What did you go and do that for?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Someone's gotta tell him! He needs to learn a lesson."  
  
"You ain't gone and blown him up have you???" Yamcha asked.  
  
"I will do if I don't hear what I want to hear."  
  
"What?"  
  
"TV's fixed people! Hello? Mechanic brain-iac here!!" Said Bulma.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll find out when he comes on TV to make a very important announcement."  
  
Right on cue, Hercule came on the TV and grabbed the reporters mike.  
  
"Listen kid, you don't scare me one bit! I'm Hercule and I'm the strongest man in the world! I ain't gonna give up my dreams to a person like you - even if you are the singer Tika-Marron!!"  
  
"That's it! I'm gonna blow him to pieces!" Tika yelled as she got up from her seat, but Vegeta sat her down again.  
  
"Tika, what the heck is going on?!"  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you." Tika calmly said, and she told them everything.  
  
"What on Earth are you thinking?"  
  
"It has to be said Vegeta! The man can't go on pretending he's a martial arts champ when he's a chump! Vegeta, he's going to get found out sooner or later anyway! Better get the embarrassment out before it's too late!"  
  
"Just leave him! It'll only be his own fault, the fool."  
  
"No it won't! It'll be your fault! All the hard work and training finally pays off cuz you defeated some evil monster, and then an old geezer steals the glory!! I ain't gonna let him get away with it! I know, I'll fight him. On TV. That'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget."  
  
"Tika don't be so stupid."  
  
"Stupid? I'm doing what has to be done!"  
  
Tika stood up and flew out the window. Again. Vegeta started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"When we were young, Tika always said that in odd situations. And every time she said it, it meant trouble." When he finished, he started to laugh again.  
  
Tika ended up flying to the TV station. People were so busy they didn't notice her just appearing. She looked around and saw a door. She went through the door, to luckily find that Hercule was there.  
  
"Listen, buddy. It's gonna be a fight. Between you and me. On TV. Now."  
  
"Wh-what? O-on such short notice?"  
  
"Yup. Let's do this."  
  
Tika stormed out the room and informed the people to get the camera's rolling at the City Centre.  
  
An hour or so later, Tika and Hercule were standing a few meters apart, staring at eachother, ready to fight. Vegeta, Goku and the others were there watching.  
  
"Fight!" Yelled the commentator (the man at the Cell tournament).  
  
Tika was waiting for Hercule's first move. He did eventually, and he started to scream, with his fist clenched and he was running up to her. Hercule punched, but missed, cuz Tika slightly moved her head. Hercule started punching like mad, but Tika was blocking every single one of them. (amazing huh?).  
  
Tika flicked him on the nose and Hercule went flying - at least two hundred feet, then came falling back down again screaming his mindless head off. Tika broke his fall by catching him, then she swung him round and threw him to a building. No response. Hercule was knocked out big time.  
  
"Whew, that's a lot of heavy things off my chest."  
  
Tika looked at Vegeta who was staring at her. Tika moved towards him, but no one said a thing. Vegeta moved is head and looked at Hercule, who was being helped by professional nurses and doctors, and was being put into the ambulance.  
  
"I thought you killed him."  
  
"Nah, just knocked out. Badly, but nothing serious. Been in worse conditions."  
  
"And situations." Vegeta said, as he looked at his little sister into her big green eyes. He unfolded his arms and they cuddled.  
  
"I still can't believe you broke that toilet."  
  
"Hehe, I ate too much Chile and did a powerful fart."  
  
"Man that room stunk for days!"  
  
Then they started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Come on bro, let's go home."  
  
And so they did.  
  
Later on that night, Vegeta heard Tika speaking on her mobile. He peeped round the corner to see.  
  
"... So soon? ... It hasn't been long! I've hardly had time to see my brother ... Well excuse me I haven't seen my brother for like, over twenty years. Twenty! ...Oh but ... yes, I know ... I know ... hmm ... ok. Ok, ok. Sure. Fine ... I'll see you in two days. Bye." Click.  
  
"What's all that about?"  
  
"My manager."  
  
"You're gonna back to your ... job, aren't you."  
  
" ... yeah."  
  
"Tika, I'm sorry we couldn't go to that special place but ... Seymour a-and Hercule, we didn't have time."  
  
"I know. It's ok."  
  
Tika looked at her big brother. Tears started to form in her glassy eyes. Vegeta cuddled her.  
  
"Ssh ... It's ok. I promise."  
  
Then, Trunks and Bulma came down the stairs. Trunks ran up to his only Auntie and cuddled her legs.  
  
"Don't go! Please don't go!!"  
  
Tika kneeled down and looked at her nephew.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks. I'll still visit you know, and maybe if you're free you, daddy and mummy can come with me on my tour. How's that? Come on it's a good offer. Free tickets!"  
  
Trunks giggled and wiped his eyes.  
  
"I love you auntie."  
  
"Forget the auntie thing. Call me Tika."  
  
She looked him again and gave him a nice cuddle. She stood up, ruffled his hair and moved on to Bulma.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out." Bulma said.  
  
"Help? I ... I didn't see you that much."  
  
"Hey, remember that girl talk?"  
  
"Hm. Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay here. I've had a wonderful time."  
  
"I hope you have."  
  
It was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Err, well I guess I'd better pack now. I wanna spend my last day saying goodbye, and one last chat to my big bro."  
  
It was silent again, so Tika moved herself up the stairs and into her room. Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks sat down at the kitchen table. Bulma started the conversation.  
  
"It's sad to see her go, you know."  
  
"She my only aunt, I won't see her till ages."  
  
"I didn't see her for over twenty years. Those twenty years were hard. Never knew she existed any more. And I owe it to everyone."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah, you, Kakarott ... if you never took me out, I'd still not know if I had a sister or not."  
  
"True."  
  
"I don't want her to go dad! Why does she have to go?!"  
  
"Her job Trunks. She has a busy schedule."  
  
"What happened to Yuna and Rikku?" Bulma wondered.  
  
"Went back to Spira." Said Tika, who had just come down. "I said goodbye to them earlier."  
  
"Well, I guess we should go to bed. Getting late."  
  
They all went upstairs, into their rooms and hit the hay.  
  
Next morning, Tika called everyone over to Vegeta's house.  
  
"Everyone, I have something important to say. I'm leaving."  
  
Everyone was shocked, and started to talk, you know, how they do.  
  
"Leaving? Why?" Gohan asked.  
  
"My manager called me last night, and said that the tour needed to keep going. So I'm back on my job. But I'll come and visit every so often when I get the time."  
  
Everyone was disappointed.  
  
"Cheer up everyone! It's not like you're never gonna see me again! Even though not in flesh all the time, surely you'll see me on MTV."  
  
They all started to sorta cheer up and Tika said her goodbyes. It was now noon, and it was Tika's and Vegeta's time to themselves.  
  
"I don't want you to go, you know."  
  
"I know. Me neither."  
  
"Why don't you quit? Join us?"  
  
"I would, but I love my job. I love to perform. The reason why I don't wanna go is cuz I wanna spend more time with you guys. But meeting my long lost bro ... I think it's given me the urge to carry on ... like a sorta inspiration. You made me come alive again Vegeta. I believe in myself again."  
  
"I'm happy I make you feel that way."  
  
"Every time I see you, it's like there's a new me, growing in me. Like I'm evolving. It's hard to explain."  
  
"Seeing you again definitely made me feel that I should spend more time with my family."  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, don't forget our memory box."  
  
"I carry it with me all the time."  
  
Tika smiled, she kissed Vegeta on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, and uh, tomorrow, channel 17, 3 O'clock. Get everyone round your house, and watch that TV."  
  
Bib, bib.  
  
It was Tika's tour van.  
  
"I guess its goodbye Vegeta."  
  
"But not forever."  
  
They cuddled, and everyone started to gather round again, just to say goodbye.  
  
"Don't forget us!!" Goku yelled, as Tika stepped onto her Tour Van.  
  
"Ofcourse I won't! I love you all! Bye!!!"  
  
"Bye!!"  
  
And the Van drove off. Everyone left apart from Vegeta, who ran beside the bus, until it was out of sight. Vegeta just stood there, in that same spot for many minutes, until it was starting to get dark. Vegeta couldn't believe her let her go. Just like that. 


	8. Chapter eight Goodbye Tika for now

Hi guys, last chapter! But don't worry, Part 2 is to come! It's not the end yet!! ^^ As I've said so many times before, I don't own any dbz or ffx characters, and I don't own any songs either. I own tika. Oh btw, I have a friend whose pen name is VegetaGirlOne. She has created a story called the Freesia Saga which is a dbz fanfic. She's such a detailed writer and she's awesome too, so check that out!! Thx!  
  
Anyway, lets lead this last and short chapter.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"So what's on MTV?" Goku asked, while stuffing his face with popcorn like a pig.  
  
"Dunno. We'll find out won't we?" Vegeta said.  
  
Then the MTV host came on.  
  
"Hello and welcome back to MTV. The channel where we hold all the stars, so they can perform to you loving fans out there! This girl became a singer just four short years ago, and has tons of number one hits. She cute and sassy, with a powerful voice ... everyone welcome TIKA!"  
  
Before the music played, the host went up to Tika and asked:  
  
"Is this song for any one in particular?"  
  
"Yes. It's for my brother who I said goodbye to yesterday. He's watching right now with mates, so, hiya! Don't miss me too much!"  
  
"How sweet. Yes, well, let the music play Bob!"  
  
The music started, and Tika sung.  
  
Melodies Of Life.  
  
Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark  
  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
  
Melodies of life - Love's lost refrain  
  
Our paths they did cross - though I cannot say just why  
  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast and then we said goodbye  
  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold  
  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me  
  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name  
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
  
And so it goes, on and on  
  
Melodies of life,  
  
To the sky beyond the flying bird  
  
Forever and beyond  
  
So far and away, see the bird as it flies by  
  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings  
  
In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?  
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
  
And so it goes, on and on  
  
Melodies of life  
  
To the sky beyond the flying bird  
  
Forever and on  
  
If I should leave this lonely world behind  
  
Your voice will still remember our melody  
  
Now I know we'll carry on  
  
Melodies of life,  
  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember  
  
As she finished, Tika looked at the camera, and winked.  
  
"I love you Vegeta." Tika said, and Vegeta turned off the TV. As everyone left, Vegeta turned it on again. Tika was still on there at the end. He looked her and said:  
  
"I love you too." 


End file.
